


Birthday Surprise

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets an early 17th Birthday present, and it ends with... interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know Daniel Radcliffe or Tom Felton. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended.
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

Tom sighed to himself as he trudged the mile long walk from school to his home, in the sweltering sun, which was far too hot for September.   
  
Tom was having major withdraw symptoms. It had been almost four months since he had last seen his boyfriend. The distance had proved to be too much recently, Tom lived in Yorkshire and Daniel, his boyfriend, lived in London – and due to school and other commitments they could hardly get time together sometimes.   
  
They had met when Daniel had been visiting Bradford for an aunt’s birthday party. There had been two events booked for the room, both scheduled for the same time due to the lack of organisation on the hotels behalf. It had been Toms mum and dad’s wedding anniversary and both families had compromised that they could share the room. Tom and Daniel met when they were both stood in the queue for the food, they had sat together and talked and the rest, as they say, is history.   
  
Tom was snapped out of his daydream about Daniel when suddenly the heavens opened and it began to pour down with rain. “Shit!” he exclaimed as he threw the hood up on his jacket. “How can it rain when it’s this hot?” he muttered to himself, increasing his pace and wishing, not for the first time, that there was a short cut from his school to his house.   
  
As he got a bit closer to home he found his thoughts wandering back to Daniel. He had never thought it possible to miss some one so much that it hurt. But these past four months had proved him wrong. Sure, him and Daniel spoke everyday over the telephone and spoke over instant messenger, but it wasn’t the same as seeing each other in person.   
  
He sighed again as he got to his house, just as the rain was easing off. His older sister’s lilac VW Beetle was parked in the driveway of their six bed roomed house. She hadn’t gone to school today, if she had there was no way Tom would have walked home – he would have got a lift, she had taken the day off because her lessons were cancelled, with it being the last day before the two week half term holiday, and gone shopping.   
  
Tom pushed open the front door and braced himself; ready to be almost knocked over by the five year old that resided in the house. He was shocked when no one met him.   
  
“Okay then,” Tom said to himself, surprised that no one was in. Coming from a big family, Tom was used to at least one person being in the house, but it seemed to be deserted. Not even Tom’s energetic little five-year-old nephew’s laugh could be heard.   
  
Everything was soon explained when Tom saw the note that was attached to the fridge ‘Gone to town, won’t be back before five. Order a Chinese, money’s on the mantelpiece’.   
  
Tom nodded his head to himself, pleased that he had found out where everyone had gone, but he was also confused as to why the door had been left unlocked when everyone had seemingly gone out.   
  
“I guess they forgot,” he said to himself as he threw his bag down on the floor by the door, before making his way upstairs to his bedroom to change his wet clothes.   
  
He pushed open his bedroom door and flicked on the light switch, before gasping. Directly opposite his bedroom door was his desk with his lap top computer and there was a single red rose lying on top of it.   
  
He picked up the rose and smelt it, wondering why some one in his family would leave a rose on his computer. It did seem like the kind of thing his sister would do, she was always spoiling him and buying him things, even though he was sixteen and had a job of his own, but he didn’t think she’d give him a rose.   
  
“You’re wet!” a male voice suddenly said from behind him.   
  
Tom gasped in surprise, dropped the rose and spun around. There was someone else in the house after all. “Who is it?”   
  
The other person gasped, “Tom, I feel insulted. You can’t tell who I am?” the person then stepped out from behind Tom’s door, which had been left open.   
  
“Daniel?”   
  
“That’s me,” the younger brunet had time to laugh before his lips were smothered by Tom’s.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Tom asked breathlessly, as he pulled back. “Not that I’m complaining,” he added as an afterthought.   
  
Daniel grinned, “Well about two weeks ago we found out that school finished earlier than usual, so me and Cath arranged it so that she could leave here, pick me up, and get back here in one day, so that I could give you an early birthday surprise.”   
  
“Who else knows that you’ve come? Everyone?” Tom asked.   
  
Daniel nodded his head, “Everyone except Brandon. Andrew knew he’d never be able to keep quiet about my little visit. So we thought I’d surprise him as well.”   
  
It was Tom’s turn to grin as he leant forward again intent on capturing Daniel’s lips with his. “Well you shocked the hell out of me, so be careful you don’t give the poor kid a heart attack,” he replied.   
  
Daniel grinned and pressed his lips against his sixteen-year-old boyfriend’s. “For some one who only has little more than an hour alone with his boyfriend, you sure talk too much, Tom,” he said, pulling the blond closer to his body and kissing him firmly.   
  
They continued kissing passionately for the next few minutes; until the heat became so intense that they fell back on to Tom’s double bed.   
  
“Daniel,” Tom gasped as he roughly pulled back, gasping for air. “Are you sure about this?” he asked as the fourteen year old ground his hips up against Tom’s.   
  
“Tom, cast your mind back,” Daniel said rolling his eyes. “How many times have we had sex in the past almost two years. I don’t care about the fact that I’m only fourteen, I want to have sex with you as often as possible. And we won’t be able to tonight because I have a feeling that we will be bothered all night by a noisy little five-year-old.”   
  
Tom grinned down at him, “You’re right, Brandon will want to spend lots of time with his uncle Dan-Dan,” he said, leaning down and kissing him again. “But we still don’t have time to have full sex. An hour isn’t enough to made love, sleep and shower. And I refuse to rush it, we haven’t seen each other for four months and I refuse to hurry.”   
  
Daniel smiled shyly, “Can we at least do something about… this?” he asked, punctuating his sentence by rolling his hips and pressing his growing erection up against Tom’s.   
  
Tom raised his eyebrows seductively. “I suppose I could do something to help,” he purred in Daniel’s ear, as he licked the shell before nibbling on his earlobe – all the while undoing the buckle of Daniel’s belt with swift, skilled fingers.   
  
As soon as the belt was unfastened Tom ran his hands up Daniel’s chest, catching the brunet’s t-shirt and swiftly pulling it up over his head. Tom kissed his way down Daniel’s neck and chest, nibbling and kissing the areas that he knew Daniel loved. He smirked when Daniel’s back arched and he moaned, “Tom!”   
  
Deciding to put his boyfriend out of his misery Tom moved his attention to Daniel’s jeans, which had an ever-increasing bulge in the front of them. Soon the jeans had been pulled down, along with Daniel’s boxer shorts.   
  
“I love you, Tom,” Daniel whispered in the blond’s ear, before he had chance to do anything at all.   
  
“I love you too, Danny,” he replied, kissing him before moving back down to Daniel’s erection.   
  
Tom softly kissed the tip of Daniel’s dick and ran his tongue along the under side, savouring Daniel’s taste. He had missed him so much and, even though he saw him every night in his dreams, the real version of Daniel was so much better.   
  
Daniel had never been small, not even when they first slept together, but now he was beyond words. His ‘equipment’ had grown so much. Tom was lucky that he had a boyfriend who was going through puberty. Every time he slept with Daniel there was a possibility that he had grown and he loved that feeling. Not to mention he had thought it was adorable when Daniel’s voice had been breaking and it was all squeaky one minute then low the next.   
  
The next several minutes were all a blur for Daniel as Tom’s tongue continued its ministrations. All he knew was that he felt like he had died and gone to heaven… several times. His back arched of it’s own accord and his hands went down to bury themselves in Tom’s blond hair. Pretty soon he was coming into Tom’s perfect mouth and screaming his name as loud as he could.   
  
Tom smiled as he heard his name being cried so loud by his love and he began to drink down Daniel’s essence, savouring the taste.   
  
“Feel better?” he asked, sliding up Daniel’s body and kissing him on the lips.   
  
Daniel grinned and kissed back, tasting himself in Tom’s mouth, “Yes, I do. Thank you,” he added, before swiftly rolling them both over so that the fourteen year old was lying of top of the older boy. “The least I can do, is return to favour,” he smirked.   
  
Daniel moved down Tom’s body and slowly started to take Tom beyond the limits of heaven with his talented tongue.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
“Uncle Tom!!” a high voice cried as the five-year-old owner of the voice came running in to the house.   
  
Tom, who had just finished eating the Chinese takeaway that they had ordered, looked up from the television screen and grinned at his nephew.   
  
“Hello, Brandy!” he cried as the short brunet flung himself into his uncle’s arms.   
  
“Hi Uncle Tom!” Brandon replied. “Daddy bought me a new racing car!” he added, reaching into the bright yellow “Toy master” carrier bag that was in his hands. Brandon pulled out a box and held it out to Tom, “Look!” he exclaimed excitedly.   
  
Tom took it off him and examined the remote controlled racing car that was in it. “This is cool, Brandy,” he said smiling at his nephew.   
  
“Will you put it together for me?” Brandon asked, his big brown eyes were large and hopeful, and a pout was starting to form on his lips. “Daddy said you would!”   
  
Tom rolled his eyes, “Why couldn’t you have done it, Andy?” he shouted through to the kitchen where he presumed Brandon’s dad was.   
  
“You’re his uncle; you love him; so you do it!” Andrew shouted back.   
  
“You’re his dad; you love him; do it yourself!” Tom replied.   
  
“Tom, the time you’ve spent arguing you could have just put the batteries in yourself and it’ll have been over with in two seconds,” Daniel butted in making his boyfriend glare at him.   
  
“Uncle Dan-Dan!” Brandon shouted, noticing for the first time that his uncle’s boyfriend was in the room.   
  
“Hi Brandon!” Daniel said, hugging the five-year-old as he jumped into his arms.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Brandon asked curiously as he sat down on Daniel’s lap.   
  
“I came here to surprise you and Uncle Tom,” Daniel explained. “I missed you so much that I had to come and see you as soon as possible!”   
  
Brandon grinned, “Will you put my racing car together for me?” he pleaded.   
  
Daniel smiled at him, “Of course I will, Brandy!” he said, reaching out to take the racing car box off of Tom.   
  
Seconds later the car was out of the box and everything was put together how it was supposed to be, “Where are the batteries?” Daniel asked.   
  
Tom wordlessly held up the pack of batteries that came with the car, Daniel thanked him and quickly put them in the car. “There you go, Brandon,” he said, handing the car to Brandon, who was still sat on his lap.   
  
Brandon grinned and took the car off of him, “Thanks, Uncle Dan-Dan!” he said, jumping of off the aforementioned person’s lap and setting the car down on the floor, before grabbing the control and making it move forward.   
  
Tom and Daniel both laughed out loud as the small red car ran straight in the living room door on it’s first test run. “I think you need a little bit more practice, Brandy,” Tom chuckled as Brandon frowned at the car.   
  
Brandon then nodded and grabbed the car before running out of the room crying, “Daddy! Look!”   
  
Tom rolled his eyes at his nephew before turning to look at Daniel who was sat next to him with a thoughtful smile on his face, “What’s wrong?”   
  
Daniel shook his head, “Nothing,” he replied, too quickly. Tom shrugged his shoulders and was about to let it drop until Daniel added, “I was just thinking,” he said softly.   
  
Tom frowned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “What about?”   
  
“When I was younger I always wanted a brother or sister to play with, but I never got it,” Daniel began.   
  
“Brothers and sister’s aren’t all they’re cracked up to be. I have five brothers and one sister, a mum, dad and nephew. Trust me having a big family is okay sometimes, but at birthday’s and Christmas it gets pretty expensive,” Tom butted in.   
  
“Yeah but you still had some one to play with when you were younger. I’m an only child I never had any one the same age. I always swore that when I had kids I was going to have lots, so that I could spoil them all and give them what I couldn’t have, I wasn’t going to let some one grow up without some one there as well. But now it’s very unlikely that I’m going to have kids.”   
  
Tom smiled, “There are a few ways to have kids, Danny,” he said.   
  
“Don’t call me that!” Daniel interrupted.   
  
“I don’t know all of them,” he continued as if he hadn’t heard Daniel’s interruption. “To be honest, I haven’t really thought about it before, I’m only sixteen. And I can’t believe you’re worrying about something this big and you’re only fourteen. When the right time comes, we can worry about it then. But for the time being, we should concentrate on the present.”   
  
“We?” Daniel asked tentively.   
  
“Yes, we. I intend to stick around for a very long time. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Tom replied, grinning.   
  
“We should know, we’ve been trying to get rid of him for the past sixteen years, no one would take him,” a male voice interrupted.   
  
Tom and Daniel looked up and saw Tom’s brother, Andy, stood in the doorway. “How long have you been stood there?” Tom asked.   
  
“A couple of minutes, if you really want kids, Dan, you’re more than welcome to take Brandy!” Andrew laughed.   
  
Daniel and Tom laughed along with him, they both knew plain well that he was only kidding. After his girlfriend had died when she was giving birth to Brandon, Andy had become very protective. Possibly more protective than most parents.   
  
“Here, Tommy!” he said, passing a carrier bag to his youngest brother.   
  
“Cheers,” Tom replied, looking quickly in the bag before sticking it on the floor next to the couch. “Just a book I wanted,” he explained at Daniel’s curious look.   
  
“Really? I didn’t know you could read!” he exclaimed in a mock-shocked voice.   
  
Tom rolled his eyes and shoved him with his shoulder, just as a blond pushed his way past Andy into the room and threw himself down onto the chair closest to the door.   
  
“Jeeze, Al, all you had to do was ask and I’d have moved,” Andy said, glaring at Alex.   
  
Alex waved a hand dismissively at his twin brother and yawned. “What are we watching?”   
  
Daniel shrugged, “I have no clue, some boring nature documentary my boring boyfriend wanted to watch!”   
  
“Hey!” Tom exclaimed indignantly, looking hurt.   
  
“Tom, don’t look so hurt, you always get told you’re boring!”   
  
“No I don’t!”   
  
“Yes you do. When was the last time you went to the cinema or went clubbing?” Alex asked, getting out of the chair and grabbing the remote from the sofa arm next to Tom and plonking himself back down in the chair.   
  
“I went to the cinema last week actually,” Tom replied. “And I’m too young to go clubbing!”   
  
Alex snorted, “So that didn’t stop me and Andy going, did it?” he asked looking up at his twin who was still stood in the doorway.   
  
The twenty-five year old shook his head, “We had the upper hand though, Al. We looked twenty one when we were sixteen.”   
  
“So?” Alex countered flicking through the channels on the television. “Tom looks about nineteen and Dan looks about our age with a shirt and tie on.”   
  
“Well, it’s not any of our business whether they want to clubbing, just make sure you’re careful not to let mum and dad know we encouraged you to go out.”   
  
“And be careful you go to club where they don’t care that you’re gay. If you go to the wrong place you’ll get in some trouble and might get hurt.”   
  
“We know Guys,” Tom said exasperated. “You don’t have to lecture us. What the hell have you put on now?” he added as Alex stopped flicking through the channels.   
  
“It looks like Pokemon to me,” Andy replied. “But it might be a trick question-ow!” he exclaimed as he grabbed his right ankle in pain and glared down at the small child that was stood behind him.   
  
Both Daniel and Tom laughed as Brandon looked up with an apologetic smile on his face, “Oops!” he whispered as he picked up the remote control car that had been driven into the back of his father’s feet.   
  
“That was a very good shot, Brandy,” Alex chuckled as his nephew climbed up into his lap.   
  
“Turn it over, Alex,” Tom pleaded. “I’ll watch anything as long as it’s not Pokemon or Lord of the Rings.”   
  
“Pokemon!” Brandon exclaimed excitedly.   
  
“You’ve had it now, Tommy,” Andy laughed. “He won’t let you turn it over until it’s finished.”   
  
Tom groaned in frustration and fell back on to the couch. Daniel grinned and leant over, whispering something in his ear. What he said was so quiet that none of the other occupants of the room could hear him. But when Tom’s face lit up, they deduced that they probably didn’t want to know what Daniel had said.   
  
“Ok,” Tom said quickly, standing and picking the carrier bag with his book up and grabbing Daniel’s hand. “Come on,” he commanded, dragging him from the room.   
  
“Be good,” Alex called as Andy moved out of the way.   
  
“Yeah, Yeah,” Tom replied, not really listening.   
  
“Bye Uncle Dan-Dan!” Brandon called, his eyes never moving away from the television set.   
  
“See you later,” Daniel cried as Tom dragged him up the stairs.   
  
*~*~*~*~   
  
Daniel had never feel so tired as he stepped out of the shower. It turned out that Tom had got a book about the Karma Sutra and after Daniel had made the suggestion that they go upstairs and amuse themselves while Brandon was otherwise occupied, they had experimented with the book.   
  
He wearily dried himself and made his way back to Tom’s bedroom to find that his boyfriend had already gotten in bed and fallen asleep. Daniel smiled as he too stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed with his boyfriend.   
  
He carefully wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him closer to his chest and pretty soon Daniel had joined him the dream world.   
  
  
  
“Go away,” Daniel grumbled as he felt a hand lightly tap him on the arm.   
  
“Uncle Dan-Dan, please!” a soft scared voice pleaded.   
  
Daniel gingerly opened one eye and squinted through the darkness. “Brandon?” he asked. “What’s wrong?” he added sitting up, being careful not to disturb Tom, who was still sleeping soundly.   
  
“I had a nightmare, Uncle Dan-Dan!” Brandon said, sounding as though he was about to cry.   
  
“Have you told Daddy?” Daniel asked.   
  
“Daddy’s bedroom is too far away!” Brandon exclaimed. “It’s really scary out there at night. Can I sleep in here with you and Uncle Tom?” the brunet pleaded.   
  
Daniel reached out and turned Tom’s bedside light on. He blinked a few times as his eyes became accustomed to the light.   
  
Brandon was stood next to Tom’s bed wearing light blue pyjamas and clutching a blue teddy bear.   
  
“Get in,” he said moving over slightly in the double bed and throwing back a corner of the quilt.   
  
Brandon grinned and clambered up on to the bed. Daniel sighed, thinking that if he ever did find a way to have kids with Tom, he would indeed end up spoiling them rotten.   
  
Brandon cuddled closer to Daniel’s chest and Daniel automatically wrapped his arms his ‘nephew’.   
  
He reached over to turn the light off, “No!” Brandon cried. “The Evil Wizard will get me if it’s dark!”   
  
Daniel smiled, “I have to turn the light out, Brandy,” he said softly. “Uncle Tom can’t sleep when it’s light and he’ll wake up. I promise I’ll look after you when the light’s out. I promise the scary Wizard won’t get you!”   
  
Brandon looked at Daniel to see if he was telling the truth. Then he smiled nervously, “Okay Uncle Dan-Dan.”   
  
Daniel turned the light off and cuddled Brandon closer to his chest. Brandon was soon asleep clutching his teddy bear.   
  
Daniel was about to join him when a pair of arms wrapping around his waist made him jump.   
  
“You’re very good with kids,” Tom said sleepily in Daniel’s ear. “I would have just told him to go pester, Andy.”   
  
Daniel smiled as he felt Tom’s chest press against his back. “That’s because you’re a bully,” he replied, closing his eyes.   
  
“We will find a way to have kids, Danny,” Tom said softly. “I promise we will, I’ll find a way, if it’s the last thing I do,” he added, kissing Daniel on the shoulder.   
  
Daniel smiled, “Thanks Tom. And when you do, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather raise a child with than you. I love you, Tom.”   
  
“I love you too, Danny,” he replied and the last thing he heard before he fell back asleep was,   
  
“Don’t call me Danny!”


End file.
